


JacqCass

by CW2K



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mischief, OOC, Prank Wars, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CW2K/pseuds/CW2K
Summary: Inspired by The Misfits, Erron, Ermac and Reptile, Cassie and Jacqui have their own show full of mischief and all kinds of shit.
Relationships: Jacqui Briggs/Cassie Cage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Public Service Annoucement

Public Service Announcement

* * *

Jacqui: This thing on? Yo, what's happenin'? This is Jacqui Briggs with a public service announcement.

* * *

Cassie: Man, you stupid motherfucker...

* * *

Jacqui: Don't worry, that was Cassie getting her ass kicked in Call of Duty. Anyway...

* * *

Cassie: Hey, who are you talking to?

* * *

Jacqui: The readers of AO3.

* * *

Cassie: What the hell is AO3?

* * *

Jacqui: Anyway, our first show, JaqCass...

* * *

Cassie: Bitch, did you just call me a jackass?

* * *

Jacqui: No! Anyway...

* * *

Cassie: Why is your head so big?

* * *

Jacqui: Nov. 15, we are premiering our first show...

* * *

Cassie: Jacq...

* * *

Jacqui: Cass...

* * *

Both: JacqCass!

* * *

Cassie: Mmm. I like that.


	2. Jacqui's Hair Mishap

_Jacqui's Hair Mishap_

* * *

Jacqui woke up around 7 AM and showered. As she shampooed her hair, she smelled a funny scent, but paid it no mind. However...

* * *

"What the hell..."

* * *

Her hair fell out...

* * *

Cassie woke up hearing Jacqui scream and rushed to the scene.

* * *

"Jacqui, are you AHHH... WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?"

* * *

"You tell me!"

* * *

"I didn't do anything to your shampoo!"

* * *

Last night

* * *

Cassie replaced Jacqui's shampoo with hair removal chemicals and refilled the shampoo.

* * *

"Teach her to take my boyfriend away. Let's see if he still likes you without that nappy hair of yours."

* * *

Now

* * *

"Oh, uhhh..."

* * *

"You put hair removal stuff in my shampoo, didn't you?"

* * *

"NO!... I... I mean, I... yea, I did it."

* * *

Jacqui grew even more angrier. "(Venomously) Run!"

* * *

Cassie ran as Jacqui went after her.

* * *

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, CASSIE!!!"

* * *

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I'M THE GINGER..." Cassie ran into the front door.

* * *

"You were saying?"

* * *

The door opened. "Hello?"

* * *

"Melody?" Jacqui asks.

* * *

Melody walked in. "Da fuck?"

* * *

"Hey, girl."

* * *

"The fuck happ...?"

* * *

"Please, don't ask. For God's sake, don't ask." Jacqui ran to get some clothes on.

* * *

"Cassie?"

* * *

"(Singsong) La la la la la la..." (Snoring)

* * *

"CASSIE!"

* * *

Cassie woke up.

* * *

"Girl, get your ass up. The fuck's wrong with you? You're like that poster boy for birth control."

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Hang out for lunch. But now I'll have to do something about Jacqui's hair."

* * *

Jacqui came out in her white T, blue vest and jeans.

* * *

"Jacqui, I'm gonna take you to Master Raven's salon."

* * *

"Thanks."

* * *

"As for you, Cassie, if I find out you did something with her hair, I'm gonna kick your ass! Let's go."

* * *

_Master Raven's Hair Salon_

* * *

"Girl, you crazy!" Urenna, AKA Master Raven said.

* * *

"You don't think Megan Thee Stallion is sexy?" Katarina Alves asked.

* * *

"I didn't say that."

* * *

"Come on, Urenna. You have the same thickness as her, but muscular," said Lucia Morgan of Final Fight.

* * *

"Yea, true."

* * *

"Besides," Katarina added. "She's more freakier than Nicki Minaj."

* * *

"That's a damn lie. Minaj had been around for over 10 years. The fuck you talkin' about?"

* * *

Melody came in with Jacqui.

* * *

"Aw, shit. Melody's in the house! Jacqui, what... why does she have a towel on her head," Urenna asked.

* * *

Melody removed the towel.

* * *

"Aw, hell no," Katarina said. "Cassie did this?"

* * *

"How did you know?"

* * *

"She's a prankster. She did a whoopie cushion on me twice last year."

* * *

"I'll get her back. Just watch me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Jacqui pay Cassie back? Find out next week on JacqCass!


	3. Jacqui's Payback

After a few months of growing some of her hair back, Jacqui bought some itching powder and spread a small amount around Cassie's workout shorts at the crotch area.

* * *

"Payback for my hair, bitch."

* * *

The next day, Cassie went to the gym and as she was on a treadmill, she felt itching around her crotch.

* * *

"What the fuck..."

* * *

She scratched and went to the ladies room. The itching became intense. She took her shorts off and tried to cool it with water, but it did little.

* * *

"God, it hurts..."

* * *

After an hour, she got most of the itch off. She got out and sees Jacqui, arms folded and smiling.

* * *

"Time of the month, Cassie?"

* * *

"Fuck you!"


	4. No Brakes

A week later

* * *

Jacqui has a nail appointment at Melody's. As she heads over there, she tried to stop at the red light, only to find out the brakes weren't working.

* * *

"STOP!"

* * *

It was too late. She ended up tailgating someone at the light. The person came out very upset.

* * *

"Oh shit..."

* * *

"Hey! What the hell? Are you drunk or something?" It was a angry blonde caucasian woman in her mid 30s.

* * *

"I'm so sorry. My brakes are broken."

* * *

"What? How did that happen?"

* * *

Jacqui suddenly had a answer. " _Cassie!"_

* * *

Melody's Nail Salon

* * *

"And then the bitch put itching powder in my workout pants," Cassie explained. "I've felt like I had AIDS or something."

* * *

"Is that why you put hair removal in her shampoo last week?" Melody asked.

* * *

"She stole my boyfriend in high school..."

* * *

Jacqui angrily opened the salon door. "Cassie!"

* * *

"Sup, Jac."

* * *

"What happened, Jacqui?" Sheva asked.

* * *

"This bitch cut off my brakes on purpose!"

* * *

"I did not!"

* * *

Jacqui was about to attack Cassie but Melody stopped her.

* * *

"STOP! Stop it right now!"

* * *

"THAT'S FOR THE ITCHING POWDER, BITCH!!!"

* * *

"ENOUGH!!! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you two, but it's ending right now...

* * *

"Crybaby!"

* * *

"Bitch!"

* * *

"Hoe!"

* * *

"Dog breath!"

* * *

"SHUT UP!!! Maybe I should ban you both until you two fuckin' idiots get your priorities in order. Get out!"

* * *

"Melody..."

* * *

"GET OUT!!!"

* * *

They left the salon. Jacqui's car was being towed. She went home with Cassie...


	5. Forgiveness

Upon arriving home, Cassie and Jacqui went into the house...

* * *

"Jacqui...

* * *

"Do not speak to me! Because of you, I can't get my nails anymore!"

* * *

Jacqui went into her room and cried. Cassie made a short livestream explaining the situation. Her followers encouraged her to visit Melody at her place and make things right. Later in the evening, she went to Melody's beach house. She knocks on the door. No answer. She sees Melody pulling up.

* * *

"Cassie!"

* * *

"Mel...!" She runs up to her.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

"I came to talk."

* * *

"I told you, you are Jacqui are banned..."

* * *

"I know. I thought it over and..."

* * *

"Let's talk in the house.

* * *

Melody led her into her house. "You feel bad for what you've done?"

* * *

"I do. Jacqui had a nail appointment and I fucked it up."

* * *

"Listen, on my way home, I immediately felt guilty for banning you both. I mean you both work with me. In fact, Sheva told me it was a bad call. So when you get back home, and I'm coming with you, I want you to tell her how guilty you felt for cutting her brakes."

* * *

Cassie agreed. Melody took her home. They went in and see Jacqui on the couch, crying.

* * *

"Jacqui?"

* * *

"Melody..."

* * *

"Are you ok?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

"Cassie came to my place and admitted her guilt, as did I for banning you both. You had a appointment, and I felt just as guilty as she does. What I want to do to atone for this is to lift the ban. I never should've..."

* * *

Melody's voice broke. Jacqui hugged her. Cassie hugged Jacqui from behind.

* * *

"Cassie... let's put this bitterness behind us," Jacqui said.

* * *

Cassie agreed.

* * *

"Tell you what, girls. Why don't you both come down and set up joint appointments? My treat."

* * *

"Thank you, Melody."


	6. The Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riana from the Disciples makes a appearance for an upcoming prank war story.

_Melody's Nail Salon_

* * *

Cassie and Jacqui were getting their nails done when a woman came in in her Shape of Water tshirt she made herself.

* * *

"Melody..."

* * *

"Riana... what are you doing here? You have a appointment too?"

* * *

"No, but I have a message for Cassie and Jacqui. Syzoth, Ermac and Erron Black have bones to pick with you two. Oh, and Cassie, Syzoth wanted me to call you a bitch. You're a bitch."

* * *

"You tell Lizardman from Soul Calibur I got his ass," Cassie replied.

* * *

"What did we do to earn their ire?" Jacqui asked.

* * *

"Syzoth heard about you two's new slogan: JacqCass."

* * *

"AH YEA!" Cassie exclaimed. "Jacqui, you think you're up for a prank war?"

* * *

Jacqui smiled. "I can't wait to tussle with Black."

* * *

"My work here is done," Riana said as she leaves. Jacqui and Cassie got their nails done and as they walked out...

* * *

"Ready, Cass?"

* * *

"Baby, I was born ready. Jacq!"

* * *

"Cass!"

* * *

"(To the readers) JACQCASS!!!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Misfits Vs. JacqCass: Prank Wars premieres 2/14/21


End file.
